


Borde Moi !

by Lilas12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Sherlock souffre d'insomnie, il va demander l'aide de John. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la solution de son ami change leur relation à tout jamais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuck Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849011) by [TheDevilsFeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsFeet/pseuds/TheDevilsFeet). 



> Traductrice: Lilas12
> 
> Bêta: Cherry Hitomie
> 
> Auteur originale : TheDevilsFeet
> 
> Paring : John/Sherlock
> 
> Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à TheDevilsFeet.

**Chapitre 1**

Ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble depuis un petit peu plus de trois mois à présent.

Cela faisait exactement 97 jours et aussi étrange que cet arrangement puisse paraître à un regard extérieur, pour John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Toute l'histoire avait débuté par un changement anodin, qui s'était peu à peu transformé en une entente mutuelle. Et bien que cela soit dénué de toute connotation sexuelle, ils éprouvaient malgré tout un réconfort frappant de savoir qu'à la suite d'une longue journée au bloc ou de tourments d'une enquête, un lit et un corps chaud les attendaient une fois de retour chez eux.

97 jours... Et John Watson pouvait se souvenir de la première nuit comme si c'était hier.

Le cerveau de Sherlock bouillonnait. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas le faire taire et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire saisir le concept de sommeil. Ce problème le poursuivait depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais su comment le régler sans faire usage de drogues. A présent qu'il était clean, il ne savait plus comment gérer son esprit qui ne cessait de s'emballer, hurlant sans cesse à son intention, de concert avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire taire toutes ces petites voix qui l'interpellaient, qui se disputaient. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, elles retentissaient alors, criant toutes en même temps.

Sherlock se tourna sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Son lit était froid, comme toujours, peu importe le temps qu'il y passait. Il laissa échapper un grognement sonore puis s'assit. John. John était médecin, il pouvait certainement faire quelque chose pour lui. Sherlock récupéra donc sa robe de chambre bleue et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Une fois devant la porte de son colocataire, il resta un instant immobile avant de frapper trois coups sonores contre le battant.

John émergea de sous ses couvertures, grondant doucement alors qu'il enregistrait enfin le bruit provenant de sa porte. Sherlock.

« Fais chier... » jura-t-il à voix basse, se redressant sur ses coudes et jetant un regard vitreux à son réveil. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Poussant un soupir, John s'arracha à ses draps, serrant le bord de son matelas. Il y a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas pour une enquête... Ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec parquet alors qu'il se traînait jusqu'à sa porte pour l'ouvrir en grand.

« Sherlock ? » John leva un sourcil étonné. Sherlock se tenait devant lui, sa robe de chambre pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules, vêtu d'un vieux tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Les boucles brunes en bataille, ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Ses pommettes étaient également colorées d'une teinte écarlate inhabituelle. Le médecin en John fut tout de suite alerté alors qu'il s'écartait pour inviter son ami à entrer.

« Viens. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Il l'observa avec attention pendant que Sherlock pénétrait à tâtons dans sa chambre. John résista à l'envie subite de poser sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

Sherlock se tordit les mains pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir John se retenir de l'étouffer en agissant comme une mère poule. Il plissa le nez et fronça un peu les sourcils avant de s'approcher du lit de John, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre.

« Je ne peux pas dormir », Sherlock plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John et déglutit. « J'ai besoin que tu me donnes quelques chose. Tu es un médecin, tu peux me faire une ordonnance, me prescrire des somnifères. J'ai besoin de dormir. »

John écarquilla les yeux, son front se plissant alors qu'il haussait les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir ? » demanda-t-il, s'approchant afin d'examiner le visage long et pâle de Sherlock « Depuis combien de temps ? »

Le détective passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste de frustration.

« Combien de temps ? Des mois ! Je ne parviens pas à dormir, John. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'y aider. » Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, incapable de s'arrêter. « Je ne sais pas comment me stopper sans mes... sans ça. » La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta et il cessa un instant son manège pour fixer à nouveau John. « Tu dois me donner quelque chose. »

John se contenta de l'observer.

« Des mois, tu dis ? » Il eut un air renfrogné puis désigna son lit d'un signe de tête. « Assieds toi. »

Sherlock obéit avec une réticence évidente et John se dressa devant lui. Il se pencha ensuite sur le détective afin d'étudier au plus près ses yeux couleur argent brillant, qui reflétaient le clair de lune qui s'infiltrait au travers des volets de sa chambre. Sherlock eut un mouvement de recul lorsque les doigts du médecin soulevèrent ses paupières. Agacé, John se redressa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Sherlock... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ? »

Sherlock ne put éluder un petit sourire dédaigneux. Pourquoi en effet ? Admettre que lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait des problèmes de sommeil ?

« Je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention », mentit-il, baissant les yeux sur l'épais tapis qui entourait le lit. Il se rendit compte que le matelas était bien plus ferme que le sien. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Le médecin avait sûrement pris l'habitude de dormir sur des surfaces dures en Afghanistan.

John soupira. Il se détourna de la haute silhouette de son ami et commença à faire les cent pas, envisageant les différentes options. Il possédait évidemment des médicaments qu'il pouvait donner à Sherlock... ils étaient même dans son bureau, dans un coin de la chambre. Ils étaient soigneusement rangés dans une petite pochette plastique, souvenirs de ces nuits d'insomnie, lorsqu'il vivait encore seul dans ce vieil appartement vide, petit, horrible... avant Sherlock. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fameux tiroir qui renfermait les somnifères et ses mains se crispèrent. Son instinct lui hurlait de se diriger vers son bureau pour y récupérer deux thorazine et les donner à son ami, qui avait grandement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de reposer les rouages de son exceptionnel cerveau. Mais une autre partie de lui chuchota une solution alternative. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna lentement des talons pour refaire face à Sherlock.

« Non. »

Les yeux du détective passèrent de John au tiroir de son bureau.

« Non... » Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Non. » Il se frotta les yeux. « John... Comment suis-je supposé dormir alors ? »

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'assoupir plus de quelques heures depuis que lui et John avaient emménagés ensemble. Cela commençait à sérieusement peser sur sa santé mentale. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif, de plus en plus agité. Il se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de John, ses mains tirant frénétiquement sur ses boucles brunes.

« Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Dormir. » Sherlock frappa du pied exactement dix fois, dévisageant John avec intensité, titubant presque. Il secoua ensuite sa tête et commença à marmonner, dépassant le médecin et fixant la porte, les mains tremblantes. Peut-être un livre, ou alors la télé. Bon Dieu, encore une autre nuit à s'abrutir devant cette satanée télé.

John tourna les talons, suivant le détective élancé, avant de le saisir par le coude, le forçant à lui faire de nouveau face.

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Je ne peux pas... te donner des somnifères pour te forcer à dormir. Tu en deviendrais accro, c'est ce que tu fais toujours. C'est en toi, et je refuse de te priver d'un sommeil naturel. Allez, je sais que tu peux dormir, il te suffit juste d'arrêter de cogiter sans arrêt. »

Il sourit en signe d'encouragement, son pouce caressant doucement la robe de chambre en satin qui pendait des fines épaules de Sherlock. « Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de...je ne sais pas... vider ton esprit ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir méprisant. « Vider mon esprit ? Oh, John, je t'envie tellement. Arrêter de penser. Cela doit être si agréable d'être toi, d'être capable de faire taire ton cerveau, de ne pas penser. » Essayer ? Bien sûr ! Sherlock avait littéralement tout tenté, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien. Et il allait continuer à passer ses nuits à contempler le plafond, regarder la télé, les yeux fixés sur des romans aussi ennuyeux que la pluie, incapable de dormir. « Ce n'est pas si facile », grogna-t-il, un profond désespoir emplissant ses poumons.

John pinça les lèvres. Il ne faisait plus attention aux insultes de Sherlock, il avait bien trop l'habitude pour les relever à présent, mais la frustration qui transparaissait de son visage l'inquiétait. La frustration menait à l'irritabilité, qui menait immanquablement à une liste d'ennuis aussi longue que le bras. Son ami était venu lui demander de l'aide et John ne comptait pas le décevoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouverait une solution. Serrant toujours son coude entre ses doigts, John tira Sherlock hors de sa chambre, ignorant le fait qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt et qu'il était pied nu.

« Viens par là, je vais te préparer une bonne tasse de thé avec du lait et tu dormiras bientôt comme un bébé. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je doute que du thé pourra régler le problème », rétorqua-t-il faiblement, presque tenté de rester planter là et d'exiger que John le relâche. Mais il n'en fit rien. En réalité, Sherlock avouait apprécier la chaleur qui émanait de la main petite mais puissante de son ami. L'étreinte de ses doigts sur son bras était étrangement réconfortante. Il était une véritable énigme. Sherlock se sentait toujours apaisé lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. John était, par manque de meilleure métaphore, son refuge. Le détective n'avait jamais aimé la sécurité avant sa rencontre avec le médecin. En réalité, Sherlock n'avait tout simplement jamais connu de refuge avant lui.

« Le thé peut tout arranger », marmonna John, lui souriant au cœur des ténèbres de la cage d'escalier. Il descendit les marches, entraînant son colocataire derrière lui. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le salon et leurs deux fauteuils douillets, John attira Sherlock jusque dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte en grand. Il jeta un œil aux alentours, ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité. Les lieux étaient méticuleusement propres... Sherlock était donc dans une bonne phase... mais son lit était en désordre, les draps consciencieusement froissés et éparpillés dans tous les sens. Secouant la tête, John relâcha le coude de Sherlock puis s'approcha du lit, un sourire moqueur croquant son visage.

« Sherlock, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas changé tes draps ? »

Ils étaient tâchés de diverses expériences chimiques et sentaient le renfermé. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. En y réfléchissant, il réalisait que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé.

« Je n'utilise que très rarement mon lit, je n'y vois donc aucune utilité », railla-t-il avec une once de rancœur, fixant son matelas comme si le fait qu'il ne puisse pas dormir était entièrement sa faute.

John poussa un profond soupir. « Où ranges-tu tes draps propres ? »

Sherlock pointa de son long doigt le placard à leur droite. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous deux dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce que John mijotait ?

Le médecin se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit.

« MERDE ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul, une main devant son visage. Les étagères étaient pleines à craquer d'équipements scientifiques, dont plusieurs bocaux de formol contenant des choses proprement immondes. Chiffonnés dans un coin, les draps de Sherlock étaient roulés en boule. John jura dans sa barbe, se détournant vivement du placard.

« Mais bordel Sherlock... comment peux-tu ranger des trucs pareils avec ton linge de maison ? »

Dissimulant un sourire face à la réaction plutôt comique de John, Sherlock le rejoignit devant le placard, s'arrêtant juste derrière lui pour détailler le contenu des étagères, une expression pensive passant sur son visage fatigué.

« C'est une expérience. Je n'avais aucun autre endroit où la mettre », expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Sherlock savait très bien que John aurait été furieux s'il avait trouvé cette dernière expérience dans la cuisine. Car c'était bien entendu dans le frigo que le détective avait tout d'abord pensé conserver son travail.

« Une expérience ». John claqua les portes du placard et secoua la tête, se grattant la nuque. Il était tellement fatigué. « C'est juste... attends-moi ici. » John tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage en courant, marmonnant quelques paroles inaudibles. Il fut bientôt de retour avec une pile de draps propres dans les bras.

« Voilà », déclara-t-il, les déposant contre la poitrine de son ami. « Ôte-moi ces horreurs et refais ton lit avec ceux là pendant que je vais faire chauffer de l'eau. »

John n'attendit pas la réponse de Sherlock avant de sortir de la chambre, grognant à nouveau à propos de satanés expériences cachées dans le placard à linge.

Sherlock garda les draps contre sa poitrine pendant un long moment, jetant un regard à la porte pour être certain que John était bien parti avant d'enfouir son nez dans l'amas d'étoffe, respirant à plein poumon cette odeur réconfortante qui n'appartenait qu'à John Watson. Il enlaça étroitement les draps avant de les déposer délicatement sur sa table de nuit. Ensuite, Sherlock arracha presque le vieux linge de lit dégoûtant de son matelas avant de le jeter contre le mur opposé avec énergie. Puis, avec une grande minutie frisant la maniaquerie, Sherlock fit son lit. Il s'arrêta un instant, sa main caressant le coton blanc. Quelque chose à propos de ce geste réchauffait une partie peu utilisée de sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ses anciens draps, ceux-ci étaient aimés. Bien sûr, ce sont ceux de John... Sherlock sourit avec tendresse tout en secouant la tête.

Dans la cuisine, John attendit patiemment que l'eau bout. Il fouilla les placards jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le dernier sachet de thé à la camomille. Puis, il versa le liquide fumant dans une tasse. A cet instant, il ressentit une brusque bouffée d'affection envers son impossible colocataire. Il pouvait entendre Sherlock dans sa chambre grâce aux bruits de froissement de draps et ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire. Il pouvait être un tel enfant parfois. Après avoir déposé la tasse sur une soucoupe, John décida d'ajouter un biscuit à son petit chargement puis chemina avec précaution jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il se stoppa. Le détective l'attendait, assit au pied de son lit fraîchement refait, apparemment rempli d'espoir et fier de lui. John se racla la gorge. Sherlock attendait clairement une sorte d'éloge de la part de son fidèle compagnon.

« C'est... c'est très bien Sherlock. Vraiment bien. » John lui sourit, recevant une petite moue soulagée en retour. Il déposa la soucoupe sur la table de nuit et désigna le lit d'un geste de la main. « Viens, ôte-moi donc cette robe de chambre que je te borde. »

Le cœur de Sherlock fit un bond et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement euphorique à la vue du visage souriant de John. Mais soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et fronça les sourcils.

« Me border... », répéta-t-il, dubitatif. Sherlock n'avait jamais été ''bordé'' auparavant, pas à son souvenir du moins et il était capable de se remémorer chaque instant de sa vie.

Il fit malgré tout le tour de son lit pour s'y glisser, accordant une confiance aveugle en son ami. Les draps étaient tellement chauds lorsqu'ils se renfermèrent autour de lui, l'odeur de John Watson le submergeant de toutes parts. Sherlock se faufila jusqu'à un côté de son lit, s'allongeant confortablement alors que le médecin patientait, restant debout. Le détective leva alors son regard vers lui et cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

« Tiens. »

John lui tendit la tasse, riant intérieurement face aux grandes prunelles écarquillées de curiosité de Sherlock. Parfois, c'était comme s'il expérimentait ce qu'était la vraie vie pour la première fois. John avait été témoin à d'innombrables occasions des ''premières fois'' de Sherlock... sa première crème glacée... sa première émission de télé réalité... sa première bataille de nourriture, ce qui n'avait pas été très bien reçu par Mme Hudson...

John inclina la tête alors que Sherlock saisissait la soucoupe, ses longs doigts entourant la tasse de thé et il réalisa soudain...

« Oui, te border », répéta-t-il, souriant lorsque son ami leva un sourcil. « Tu sais... ta mère ne t'as jamais bordé, ou lu d'histoire pour t'endormir ? »

Sherlock resta silencieux pendant un long moment, se contentant de fixer John avec étonnement. Est-ce ainsi que les mères se conduisaient ? Lisaient-elles des histoires ? Bordaient-elles leurs enfants?

« J'ai su lire très tôt, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle le fasse pour moi. »

La mère de Sherlock n'avait jamais été particulièrement aimante... c'était Mycroft qui avait tenté de la remplacer et ce fait agaçait profondément le détective. Il fronça les sourcils.

John secoua la tête, un sourire triste reposant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne souffle :

« C'est... c'est vraiment dommage, crois moi. »

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, observant Sherlock boire son thé et grignoter son biscuit, ses grands yeux clairs pensifs. John frissonna.

« Bon, je suppose que je vais remonter. Tu as des draps propres et une bonne tasse de thé... reste allongé Sherlock et, si tu DOIS penser, tente d'imaginer quelque chose d'apaisant. Comme une plage. Une plage calme et sereine sans aucune trace d'un quelconque cadavre. Ferme les yeux et on se verra demain matin. »

Il se tourna pour partir. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battant déjà la chamade avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« John », appela-t-il doucement, rougissant légèrement lorsque son ami jeta un regard interloqué à son visage fatigué. « Voudrais-tu... euh... rester encore un petit peu ? Je pense que... » Il déglutit, reprenant contenance, «... je m'endormirais bien plus vite si tu me parlais. » Sherlock fixait intensément ses propres doigts à présent, comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus fascinante de l'univers.

Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me demander de rester ? John jeta un regard à son colocataire qui, assit dans son lit, rougissait de plus en plus, les yeux toujours baissés, ses doigts tremblants légèrement autour de sa tasse. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il veut que je le borde, réalisa John. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour être de retour dans la chambre de Sherlock, ses genoux pressés contre le rebord du matelas. Il inclina sa tête en direction de son ami, lui demandant tacitement de lui laisser un peu de place.

Sherlock réprima un sourire alors qu'il se tortillait sur le côté. Il but une autre gorgée de thé puis se redressa, se sentant réellement chez lui et en sécurité pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

John fut soudain péniblement conscient de la façon dont il était... dévêtu. Ses joues rosirent alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit, prenant soin de rester au dessus des couvertures. Il saisit un oreiller et s'assit plus confortablement.

« Bien », déclara-t-il avec un petit rire, son épaule frôlant celle de Sherlock. « Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire, Sherlock ? »

Le détective acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler. Un étrange sentiment se développait dans sa poitrine, un pincement inhabituel. Il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant, mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention, pensant que cela était dû à quelque chose qu'il avait mangé. Mais à présent il ne savait plus trop. Sherlock replongea son nez dans sa tasse, attendant que John commence.

« Tu ne serais pas... », fit remarquer le détective, puis il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas finir sa phrase.

Mais John voulait savoir. Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais il la referma pour se tourner vers son ami.

« Quoi ? »

Sherlock se redressa un petit peu, incapable de regarder John. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était ardemment conscient du fait que son ami ne portait qu'un boxer et un tee-shirt.

« Tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise sous les couvertures ? » Demanda-t-il, réalisant trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

John sentit une singulière chaleur empreindre son visage et sa nuque. Il se tordait les doigts, mal à l'aise. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit si peu vêtu était inconfortable pour Sherlock. Il était, après tout, un homme très pudique. De son côté, c'était plutôt l'idée de se retrouver sous une montagne de couvertures pour câliner son meilleur ami qui le dérangeait, surtout habillé comme il l'était. John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant toujours le profil de Sherlock qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Oui, je suppose », marmonna le docteur, et avec un soupir résigné, il se glissa sous les draps. Ils étaient incroyablement doux et chauds contre sa peau nue. Leur appartement était plutôt mal chauffé et John se félicita d'avoir apporté ses couvertures en flanelle. Il se blottit dans cette chaleur pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Sherlock. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux argentés étaient plongés dans les siens et son visage était beaucoup trop proche.

Le cœur de Sherlock battait jusque dans ses tempes. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur enivrante qui émanait du corps puissant de John et lui en était reconnaissant. Le détective se pencha et posa la tasse de thé sur le sol à côté de son lit. Sans dire un mot, il s'installa sous les couvertures, ses yeux fixés sur John, attendant qu'il parle.

John le regardait également, quelque chose enserrant sa poitrine. Sherlock paraissait si... parfaitement innocent, si adorable, si jeune. Le médecin ne désirait qu'une chose : voir ses immenses yeux se fermer au son de sa voix. Il tendit sa main dans la semi obscurité et saisit les draps pour les remonter jusqu'au menton de Sherlock, le bordant littéralement.

« Je ne connais aucune bonne histoire, Sherlock... mais je suppose que je pourrais te raconter quelques unes de mes aventures en Afghanistan. J'ai vécu des trucs pas trop mal là-bas. »

« Ce serait... parfait ». Sherlock se sentait déjà plus détendu. John avait toujours eu cet effet sur le détective, c'était un sentiment étrange, mais Sherlock en était heureux. « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parle de l'Afghanistan. Je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« Vraiment ? »

John sourit tendrement, sa main posée tout prêt du visage de Sherlock. Retenant sa respiration, il fit quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'essayer : laisser ses doigts se perdre entre ses épaisses boucles brunes et brillantes, voyager parmi elles, finir leur escapade au sommet de son crâne. John fut profondément surpris par le plaisir qui traversa tout son corps au contact de la douceur des cheveux du détective. Il en ferma les yeux. Sherlock ne repoussa pas sa main, John continua donc à parler, ignorant le léger tremblement de sa voix.

« C'était... en fait il faisait très chaud. Et sec. Mais ce pays possède une sorte de beauté brute, avec ses paysages sauvages et ciselés. » Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la métaphore qui couvait sous cette description... il aurait très bien put parler de Sherlock. « Il n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. Je pense. Beaucoup de mes compagnons détestaient ce pays, mais pas moi. Il m'est juste apparu comme une magnifique contrée oubliée. Maltraitée par son peuple, marquée à vie, un peu brisée... mais infiniment belle. »

Sherlock eut un sourire ensommeillé, appuyant sa tête contre la main de John qui caressait ses boucles sans même s'en rendre compte.

« On dirait... » toi, était ce que Sherlock voulut dire, mais il changea d'avis. « Ça semble être un très bel endroit ». Ses paupières cillèrent et le sommeil commença à l'envelopper alors que la voix de John continuait à le bercer. A moitié endormi, Sherlock s'approcha doucement de John. Se tournant sur le côté, le détective posa sa main contre le ventre ferme de son ami. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, s'abandonnant totalement au sommeil, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité.

John continua à parler, chuchotant dans l'obscurité pendant de longues minutes. Il n'osa pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu lorsque la main de Sherlock se posa au bas de sa poitrine et il se retrouva à bout de souffle quand la tête du détective s'enfonça plus profondément dans son oreiller, son front venant se presser contre sa hanche. La respiration de Sherlock devint plus profonde, régulière et enfin, John trouva le courage de jeter un œil à son colocataire. Il dormait.

Son visage anguleux était paisible, calme, un petit sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Il commença à ronfler légèrement et John déglutit difficilement. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il devait se détacher de la main de Sherlock et remonter dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit... mais un seul regard au visage détendu de son ami lui fit changer d'avis. Non, il ne ferait rien, absolument rien qui puisse déranger le sommeil du détective. John soupira et s'adossa contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux et s'endormant presque immédiatement.

Sherlock se sentait si bien, au chaud, parfaitement serein. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et son cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsqu'il réalisa que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de John. Il pouvait deviner la respiration du médecin qui élevait et abaissait sa poitrine sous la main de Sherlock. Un des ses bras était enroulé autour des épaules du détective. C'était... unique. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait aux côtés de quelqu'un, surtout dans cette position. Il resta allongé ici pendant de longues minutes, se demandant s'il devait se lever ou rester là, emmitouflé dans la chaleur de John. La décision fut vite prise lorsque ses yeux se refermèrent d'eux même. Il était 9h42 du matin. Sherlock était parvenu à passer une véritable nuit de sommeil... cela faisait si longtemps...

La première chose dont John eut conscience fut le soleil. Il lui arrivait directement dans les yeux, le faisant grimacer contre ces rayons brûlants qui l'éblouissaient même à travers ses paupières closes. Son corps lui parut... étrange. Il avait chaud et s'enfonçait dans le matelas. John voulut bouger mais semblait clouer sur place. Il se demanda alors vaguement s'il avait été boire un coup de trop au pub la veille au soir et s'il se réveillait à présent dans le lit étranger, une femme inconnue pressée contre lui... Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Mais alors qu'il obligeait ses membres à bouger, son odorat fut alors envahi par une odeur des plus agréable, familière, réconfortante. Elle était sans aucune hésitation masculine, propre et... John voulut se redresser et s'asseoir, puis grogna. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Sherlock était littéralement étalé sur lui, ses longues jambes inextricablement emmêlées avec les siennes, sa tête lourdement posées sur son épaule et... pour l'amour du ciel..., son propre bras était étroitement passé autour de Sherlock, le tenant serré contre lui. John rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, il jeta un regard alarmé aux alentours en essayant de trouver un moyen de s'extirper de ce lit sans réveiller Sherlock. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le réveil.

« Putain de merde ! »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent alors qu'il se redressait brusquement, attendant... et bien, quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut la vision de John qui sautait hors du lit, jurant à haute voix et sortant de sa chambre en courant. Le détective jeta un œil à l'horloge et leva un sourcil, comprenant soudain. Il était presque midi et John était en retard au travail de... quatre petites heures. Sherlock étouffa un éclat de rire. Il se sentait si bien reposé... c'était excellent.

John dévala les escaliers comme si le diable était à ses trousses, poussant des exclamations furieuses toutes les dix secondes. Maudit Sherlock ! Maudit soit-il, lui et son thé, ses histoires, son insomnie, ses satanés yeux à se damner, ses mains trop grandes et ses lèvres boudeuses ! Il passa la porte de leur appartement sept minutes plus tard, courant le long de la rue et hélant un taxi.

Ils ne firent aucune mention de 'l'incident' au moment au dîner, ni pendant leur soirée télé. John était assis et faisait semblant de surfer sur son blog depuis une bonne heure alors que Sherlock s'occupait d'une nouvelle expérience dans la cuisine. Le ciel soit loué, cette dernière avait l'air plus ragoutante que celle trouvée la veille dans son placard... Suite à une rapide visite chez Mme Hudson, John se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il était fatigué et avait mal partout à cause de son étrange position de sommeil de la nuit passée. Il jeta un œil à Sherlock, toujours profondément focalisé sur son travail. Le médecin se détourna donc, montant la première marche qui menait à sa chambre.

Sherlock, de son côté, était entrain de débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou non demander à John de dormir avec lui à nouveau. Il avouait avoir beaucoup apprécié cela, pour être honnête, la nuit dernière avait représenté l'expérience la plus agréable de sa vie. Il entendit John marcher en direction des escaliers et ses mains se crispèrent. Sherlock leva ses yeux sur le dos tourné de John.

« John », dit-il d'une voix calme, notant la façon dont son ami se stoppa, sur la défensive. « Voudrais-tu... », Sherlock se racla la gorge, ses pommettes rougissantes, « me border ? »

John se figea à l'instant même où le détective prononça son nom, mais lorsqu'il entendit la suite, tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons sembla alors le quitter d'un coup. Ces mots, venant de cette bouche, étaient des plus improbables. John fit donc lentement volte face, puis observa son colocataire qui était accoudé à la table à manger, les yeux baissés sur une fiole en verre. Le médecin ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Enfin, il rentra dans la cuisine et se pencha vers Sherlock par dessus la table.

« J'ai mal entendu. Que viens-tu de dire ? »

Le détective agita sa fiole à remplie à 17% d'une solution d'acide boriqué.

« Je... enfin... j'avoue que cela fonctionne bien mieux que les somnifères. C'est aussi plus simple... donc je me demandais... », il se racla à nouveau la gorge, sauf que cette fois, sa voix tremblait légèrement de nervosité, « si tu voulais bien me border à nouveau. » Il marmonna cette dernière phrase, conscient que son visage, sa nuque et ses oreilles avaient pris une jolie teinte écarlate. Il agissait comme un enfant, il le savait bien.

Oh, c'était trop bon. John se redressa, le menton fièrement dressé, méditant en silence. Il pouvait saisir cette occasion pour se moquer de Sherlock, lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. C'était parfait, cela n'avait pas de prix, c'était... Les yeux de Sherlock plongèrent alors dans les siens et le cœur de John s'emballa. C'était Sherlock, qui avait encore une fois besoin de son aide. Confiance. Il n'existait pas une preuve de confiance qui surpassait celle que son cher ami lui vouait en s'abaissant à lui demander cela. De s'endormir aux côtés de quelqu'un impliquait un niveau d'intimité et de foi que John avait rarement connu auparavant. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé cela en compagnie d'un homme... quelqu'un qu'il aimait. La joie moqueuse de John se dissipa et il se sentit fondre sous ce regard étincelant. Il abaissa son menton.

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-il, ne pouvant plus regarder Sherlock en face à présent. Il se tourna vers les escaliers. « Je... je vais chercher mon oreiller dans ma chambre. Je me dépêche. » Cette fois-ci, il comptait bien passer la nuit allongé et non plus à moitié avachi contre Sherlock.

Le détective ne put s'empêcher d'élever ses poings en signe de victoire une fois que John eut disparu. Il se retint par contre de pousser un petit cri de joie. A la place, il sauta au bas de son tabouret pour marcher joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était un sentiment très agréable de savoir qu'il pourrait profiter d'une si douce source de chaleur dans son lit, surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il s'agirait de John. Il n'était plus seul. Sherlock n'aimait pas la solitude. Il se déshabilla rapidement et revêtit son pyjama avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour se brosser vigoureusement les dents pendant de longues minutes et passer aux toilettes. Puis, il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, se sécha et monta dans son lit. John passerait la nuit à ses côtés. Sherlock sourit.

Lorsque le médecin apparut sur le pas de la porte, il était cette fois enveloppé d'un long jogging et d'un tee-shirt. John resta figé un moment, abasourdi. Sherlock était déjà dans son lit, prêt pour la nuit, assis avec ses longues jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, sous les couvertures. Il le fixait avec intensité. John pouffa.

« Fatigué ? » Demanda-t-il en le rejoignant. Il se glissa sous les draps, soupirant de plaisir en ressentant la chaleur provenant du corps élancé de Sherlock l'envelopper. John plaça son oreiller dernière sa nuque puis hésita un instant avant de s'allonger totalement, sa tête aux cheveux couleur sable venant reposer à quelques centimètres de celle de Sherlock, qui s'était également installé sur le dos.

« Pas encore », répondit joyeusement le détective, appréciant de sentir le poids du corps de John sur le matelas. « Mais je suis sûr que je le serais bien assez tôt. »

Sherlock se tourna sur le côté, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son coude tout en regardant le médecin, attendant qu'il reprenne son histoire où il l'avait laissé la veille.

« L'Afghanistan... tu me parlais de la fois où tu avais trouvé un parterre de fleur et faillit te faire tuer par une vieille femme pour avoir dérangé ses plantes sacrées », lui rappela Sherlock, se tortillant pour trouver une position plus confortable.

John éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière, se demandant comment il avait bien pu finir par se retrouver dans le lit de Sherlock... encore..., à moitié étouffé de rire, respirant l'odeur du shampoing de son ami à plein nez. Il se racla la gorge, lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le premier sacrilège que j'ai commis et je suis certain que ce ne sera pas le dernier. »

Les mains de John se crispèrent sur la couverture. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur provenant de la poitrine et des cuisses de Sherlock. Il avait également une conscience accrue de la proximité des fins mollets du détective contre ses doigts de pieds.

Sherlock eut un petit rire. « La vie serait trop triste si on devait sans arrêt se méfier d'où on met les pieds. » Il dut se retenir pour ne pas trop s'approcher de John. Le détective se sentait un peu troublé par le fait qu'il désirait le toucher plus que tout, être étroitement serré contre lui, passer un bras autour de son corps, sentir l'étreinte de John. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas familier. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il remontait les draps jusqu'en haut de ses épaules, prenant soin qu'il en soit de même pour le médecin. Ils étaient à présents couverts des pieds au menton. Sans jeter un regard au visage de John, il replaça sa main sous les couvertures, quelque peu embarrassé.

Le médecin resta allongé sans bouger pendant que Sherlock le ''bordait''. Il respira le plus calmement possible, profondément, puis tourna la tête pour dévisager ce profil si bien sculpté, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il cligna des yeux à deux reprises. Sherlock ne le regardait pas, les yeux baissés sur les couvertures. John sortit donc sa main de sous les draps et doucement, très doucement, il l'approcha puis la passa entre ses boucles brunes. Il sentit le détective se figer, puis se détendre presque immédiatement sous ses caresses.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai failli me faire attaquer par une chauve-souris du désert ? » chuchota-t-il, attendant que ses yeux argent rencontrent les siens.

Sherlock secoua la tête et lui jeta un regard furtif. Sa respiration se stoppa à l'instant même où il découvrit le visage de John. Le médecin le dévisageait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais encore vue dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Sa voix basse envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock.

« Non », souffla-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard de celui de John.

« Ferme tes yeux, Sherlock. »

C'était un ordre ferme mais doux et John avait deux raisons pour l'avoir prononcé. Tout d'abord, le but de toute cette histoire absurde était d'endormir Sherlock. Deuxièmement... John s'était retrouvé incapable de plonger dans ses yeux une seconde de plus. Depuis l'instant même où ils s'étaient plantés dans les siens, ses entrailles s'étaient alors transformées en glace. Il devait détourner le regard. Sherlock lui obéit cependant, et John rapporta son attention sur son si beau visage.

« Et bien... tout a commencé lorsque nous avons trouvé cette fissure dans la roche et que certain d'entre nous ont eu la bonne idée de s'y glisser... »

Sa voix était calme et douce dans la pénombre et John Watson parla jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières devinrent lourdes, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock s'endorme à ses côtés, son corps recroquevillé contre le sien une fois de plus. Puis, un bras musclé se tendit pour se glisser sous des épaules saillantes et une tête brune vint reposer contre la même poitrine que la veille. John dormit, son nez profondément enfoui dans les boucles échevelées de son colocataire.

Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois et bientôt, Sherlock n'eut même plus à demander. John se glissait automatiquement dans son lit nuit après nuit.

En réalité, le détective commençait à attendre le soir avec impatience. C'était un tel soulagement de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il s'endormirait au son paisible de la voix de John. Cela faisait 97 jours que Sherlock avait demandé l'aide de John, et 59 que le détective avait réalisé qu'il manquait quelque chose à ces nuits. Mais cela ne faisait que 23 jours que Sherlock avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. 23 jours, depuis que le grand détective avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de John Watson. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment le lui faire comprendre.

De son côté, John avait cessé de refouler les attraits que possédaient le lit de Sherlock dès la troisième nuit. Il lutta contre son trouble pendant les 48 premières heures, ne sachant comment expliquer qu'il soit si simple de s'y endormir chaque nuit, ou qu'il soit si incroyablement satisfaisant de se réveiller à trois heures du matin pour courir aux toilettes et d'avoir à se démêler des longs membres possessifs de Sherlock. Ou encore pourquoi il était parfaitement confortable de se réveiller chaque matin, de secouer son compagnon pour l'éveiller, de se frotter les yeux et de bailler au rythme des faibles ronflements de Sherlock. Après 48 heures John se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'accepter si sec l'extrême intimité de leur amitié. Ce n'était en rien menaçant... c'était simplement... Sherlock. Et le médecin avait vite appris que lorsqu'il s'agissait du détective, toutes les expériences d'une vie n'auraient jamais pu le préparer à ce qu'il vivait quotidiennement en compagnie de cet homme. Ainsi, John dormait de son plein gré dans le lit de Sherlock toutes les nuits. Il en était en réalité plutôt content, même s'il se retrouvait parfois avec la cuisse de son colocataire pressée contre la sienne, ou avec une longue main glissée sous son tee-shirt, effleurant son ventre, cela lui convenait. Même lorsqu'il se réveillait, excité et à bout de souffle, à cause d'un rêve où il folâtrait avec un corps sans visage ni nom, John Watson restait. Il n'était qu'un humain après tout...

Sherlock était entrain de devenir fou, il en était certain. Durant toutes ces semaines, il avait essayé de dissimuler ses sentiments pour John. Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment gérer les émotions qui le submergeaient. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point il était amoureux de cet homme totalement hétérosexuel lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble. A présent, il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas saisir John et l'étouffer de baisers à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, Sherlock devait s'abstenir de passer ses bras autour de la taille de John, de pelotonner son visage contre ses cheveux juste pour pouvoir sentir le parfum de son shampoing. Lorsqu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, des brumes d'un rêve trop réaliste où il faisait subir d'impensables délices à John, Sherlock devait s'asseoir pendant de longues minutes afin de réguler les battements erratiques de son cœur. Quelque fois, il se penchait sur le médecin et posait un léger baiser sur sa joue. Dernièrement, le détective s'était surpris par sa propre audace lorsqu'il avait osé passer un doigt sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Sherlock avait tenté de concocter un plan qui lui permettrait d'avouer ses sentiments à John, sans pour autant gâcher leur amitié si son amour était mal reçu.

Il était plongé dans ce type de pensée ce vendredi soir là, roulé en boule sur le canapé, tournant le dos au monde entier alors que John vaquait dans la cuisine. Le médecin aussi agissait différemment depuis quelques temps. Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi et il avait peur que son ami n'ai deviné ses sentiments. Après tout, John était bien meilleur que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires de cœur et maintenant il était inquiet.

« Où est ce que... où, mais où... ah ! » marmonnait John, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans le congélateur avant de déposer l'assiette d'aliments gelés sur le plan de travail avec satisfaction.

« Sherlock », appela-t-il, frottant ses mains contre ses cuisses afin de les réchauffer. Il entra dans le salon, venant se placer derrière son fauteuil. « Je t'ai sorti ton dîner, tu n'as plus que le réchauffer d'accord ? Je rentrerais tard alors... ne m'attends pas. »

Sa poitrine se serra quelque peu lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Sherlock le considérer avec une once de panique. John lui accorda un sourire rassurant.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Va juste te coucher comme d'habitude. Si je rentre ce soir, je... », il toussa, « viendrais te rejoindre. » Il était si étrange de s'entendre prononcer cette phrase.

Sherlock regarda John se mettre sur son 31 puis quitter leur appartement.

Il ravala son désarroi et se redressa, faisant le tour des pièces jusqu'à pas d'heures. Il se retrouva alors dans la chambre de John. Le détective n'y entrait que rarement, uniquement s'il avait besoin de quelque chose et que son colocataire n'était pas là. Il détailla les lieux et sourit face à au mobilier plutôt spartiate. C'était tellement... John. Sherlock resta là, fermant les yeux et se plongeant dans son palais mental, enregistrant chaque détail de la chambre de John. Le bureau en bois sombre, le confortable tapis vert et marron qui entourait son lit au matelas ferme, jusqu'à la table de chevet en chêne et le placard qui reposait contre le mur à l'opposé... tout ce qui représentait John. Comment Sherlock allait-il un jour pouvoir dire à ce satané médecin à quel point il avait besoin de lui? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le détective avait brièvement considéré l'idée de le faire basculer sur son lit pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Cela était une pensée plutôt intéressante, mais pas un excellent plan. Sherlock ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment, avant d'attraper l'oreiller de John. Ce dernier sentait comme lui, bien plus que celui qu'il gardait dans sa chambre. Puis, il descendit les escaliers. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de dîner, il n'avait même pas faim. Il se dirigea donc directement vers son lit où il se blottit dans les draps de John, levant l'oreiller pour y enfouir son visage. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que d'avoir le vrai médecin à ses côtés, mais il s'en contenterait.

Il était deux heures du matin. John jeta un œil à son portable au moment où le taxi le déposait devant le 221. Il soupira. Pas de textos de la part de Sherlock. Cela n'était pas normal. Son meilleur ami avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer un flot incessant de messages lorsqu'il avait un rendez-vous. Il s'était souvent demandé si son ami le faisait exprès, pour se rendre indispensable. Mais ce soir, rien. Ce soir, Sherlock s'était montré étonnement silencieux, ne lui souhaitant même pas une bonne soirée lorsqu'il était parti. John paya le chauffeur et monta les escaliers, faisant attention d'éviter la marche grinçante qui réveillait toujours Mme Hudson. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure et entra, prenant une profonde inspiration. L'odeur familière de leur appartement, de Sherlock, emplie alors ses poumons. Maison. John soupira, s'adossant contre la porte et fermant les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Son front se plissa et il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il avait eu un rencard ce soir, avec une magnifique jeune femme. Elle devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'années de moins que lui et était, selon lui, totalement hors de sa portée. Elle était grande, mince, possédait une poitrine généreuse et une longue chevelure cuivrée. Ses yeux étaient d'une jolie teinte verte, sa peau était parfaite, ses jambes longues et... elle l'avait invité à monter dans son appartement. Pour un dernier verre. Et John savait très bien ce que le rose sur ses joues et le tremblement de sa voix sous entendait. Il aurait pu finir la nuit entre ses bras. Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour. Pour d'inexplicables raisons, elle avait envie de lui. Mais putain de merde, au lieu de suivre sa mini jupe jusque dans son lit, John s'était entendu prononcé ces mots. Et il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Non merci... il est tard... je vais rentrer... la prochaine fois peut-être... John se tapa la tête contre le mur. La prochaine fois. Aux vues de son expression alors qu'il rentrait dans le taxi lui, il avait eu vite fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva, titubant. Il était fatigué. Et Sherlock l'attendait. John laissa tomber sa veste sur le sofa, ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire, abandonnant ses vêtements en chemin. Pas de pyjama ce soir, il était trop épuisé.

Sherlock rêvait et c'était étrange. John était là, presque totalement nu cette fois-ci, uniquement vêtu de son boxer, ce qui changeait de l'embêtante couche de vêtement qu'il portait habituellement, même en songe. Le médecin se glissait dans le lit à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras, lui soufflant de l'embrasser, que l'odeur de son rencard n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de Sherlock, qu'il était le seul et l'unique. Le détective sourit dans son sommeil, ne sachant pas que le véritable John venait en effet de le rejoindre sous les draps, à moitié nu et donc qu'il passait réellement ses bras autour de sa poitrine, enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque, soupirant doucement. Mais ce fut à cet instant que Sherlock réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il ouvrit les yeux, plein de confusion, et vit John, en chair et en os, à quelques millimètres de son visage. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit l'expression choquée, presque horrifiée qui était peinte sur les traits du médecin. Il était très tard et Sherlock était toujours un peu embrouillé d'être si soudainement passé du rêve à la réalité.

Le corps du détective était si délicieusement chaud sous les draps. John laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le lit, en boxer, déjà à moitié abruti de sommeil. Il donna un petit coup de coude à son ami, l'intimant à se décaler afin de lui laisser un peu plus de place. Cela sembla fonctionner car Sherlock roula sur le côté, soupirant doucement. John pouffa et se couvrit. Il s'installa sur le dos, heureux de se retrouver entre ses draps propres, un corps chaud pressé contre le sien et à cette pensée, il réalisa que... c'était vraiment très agréable. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui dormir, quelqu'un qui vous acceptait tel que vous étiez, quelqu'un qui, quoi qu'il arrive, serait là la nuit prochaine, et la nuit d'après et toutes les autres qui viendront. Il se demandait pourquoi les gens ne pensaient pas plus souvent à cette alternative, ne l'envisageait même pas. C'était pourtant parfait.

La tête de John s'enfonça dans son oreiller et il leva les yeux vers Sherlock avec un sourire. Son contentement augmenta d'autant plus qu'il se rendit compte que le détective, son brillant mais arrogant sociopathe de compagnon... serrait son oreiller contre lui. Son oreiller. Venant de sa chambre. John rit en silence, tendant sa main pour caresser de son doigt la pommette de Sherlock. Satané idiot. Il avait du monter dans sa chambre pour le lui dérober. John secoua sa tête, une profonde tendresse irradiant de son regard. Satané idiot. Il se détourna, bâilla et ferma les yeux, un bras reposant au dessus de sa tête. Il était quasiment endormi, voyageant entre le sommeil et l'éveil, quand Sherlock gémit, gigota, puis John sentit le poids d'un long bras étreindre sa poitrine. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, grognant, et tourna la tête pour vérifier. Le détective se pelotonnait contre lui et John haleta lorsque son nez aquilin s'enfouit dans le creux de sa nuque, juste sous son oreille. Il était tout froid, mais les doigts de Sherlock étaient doux et chauds contre son ventre alors qu'ils glissaient sur ses muscles. John eut soudain la gorge sèche.

« Sherlock... »

Deux yeux gris s'ouvrirent alors. John resta totalement immobile alors que son ami levait son menton pour rencontrer ses yeux, sa bouche ouverte en grand, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Sherlock avait l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

« John... » La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Merde. Il avait failli embrasser la nuque du véritable John Watson sans même s'en rendre compte. « Le vrai John », souffla Sherlock, s'arrachant à son ami pour reculer, ramenant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton pour ensuite y cacher son visage en feu.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merdemerdemderde. Le vrai John. Putain. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute et non pas uniquement dans sa tête. « Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé... peut-être qu'il est trop saoul pour... meeeerrrrdddde », jura à nouveau Sherlock, espérant que John allait simplement faire comme si de rien n'était, qu'il ne lui ferait aucune remarque, qu'il... oublierait.

John cligna rapidement des yeux alors qu'il regardait Sherlock se renfermer et se maudire, répétant les mêmes mots, susurrant entre ses genoux. Le médecin dut faire un effort pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Sherlock ? » Il était parfaitement éveillé à présent et il se redressa sur ses coudes. « Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ? ». John fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne répondit pas et puis soudain... « Oh ! » John rougit, une vague de lave parcourant son corps de sa nuque à ses extrémités. Il détourna les yeux, embarrassé pour son ami, pour son inculture émotionnel, sa pure logique, car Sherlock était évidemment frustré... sexuellement. Sa raclant la gorge, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda partout dans la chambre, le placard, la fenêtre, le plafond, tout sauf Sherlock.

« Ah, » commença-t-il, son esprit tentant vainement de trouver les mots justes pour alléger l'humiliation de son ami. « Euh, Sherlock. Mmhh... » John se racla à nouveau la gorge et sourit du mieux qu'il put dans l'obscurité, tendant son bras pour tapoter l'épaule de Sherlock. « Écoute, ce n'est rien, cela arrive à tout le monde. Ne soit pas... je veux dire... je t'en fais pas d'accord ? C'est normal. Tout va bien. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Sherlock fixait toujours ses genoux. John jeta un œil vers la porte.

« Euh... si tu veux, je peux... tu sais, » il fit un signe de la main pour désigner sa chambre, juste au dessus d'eux. « Je peux monter, te laisser... » Il toussa, ne voulant vraiment pas utiliser le mot ''masturber'' en lien avec Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main de John contre son épaule, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« ... cela arrive à tout le monde... » répéta-t-il amèrement. « ... peux monter... ». A ce stade, le détective laissa échapper un rire désespéré.

« Cela ne changera rien. Maintenant tu sais tout. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais te le dire, je n'avais pas imaginé que cela se passerait de la sorte. En réalité, je ne savais pas vraiment comment... c'est juste que... je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais de cette manière et je... », Sherlock leva la tête au milieu de son monologue incohérent et s'arrêta lorsqu'il découvrit le visage confus de John.

« Ohhh, tu n'avais pas compris... PUTAIN DE BORDEL. » Sherlock était sidéré, il promit de ne plus jamais parler de sa vie. John n'avait pas une seconde imaginé que cette étreinte était intentionnelle, ni qu'il était le principal responsable de sa frustration. Et voilà que Sherlock venait de tout lui avouer. Tout son sang sembla quitter son visage et une douleur lancinante serra ses entrailles. A présent, John savait... Sherlock était certain que son ami ne pourrait pas l'accepter, surtout sachant qu'il recevait de très fréquentes propositions de la part de jeunes femmes bien plus belles que ce pitoyable Sherlock Holmes. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir sinon le moins attrayant des organes : son cerveau. Le détective ferma donc la bouche et saisit les couvertures pour les passer vivement au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, jurant en silence.

John s'assit et ne bougea pas pendant d'interminables secondes, fixant la forme tremblante du corps de Sherlock sous les draps. Son visage était figé alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire de façon méthodique. Pour la centième fois, il aurait aimé posséder ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'intelligence de cet esprit magnifique qui se cachait derrière le crâne de Sherlock. Parce que le détective pouvait tout comprendre, tout deviner d'une personne en quelques secondes alors que lui, John, ne comprenait rien. Toujours immobile, il resta fasciné par le rythme de la respiration de Sherlock sous l'amas de couvertures. Sherlock. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le vrai John... c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Lui faire comprendre... lui apprendre de cette manière... mais de quoi parlait-il ? John soupira, trop épuisé pour saisir quoi que ce soit aux inepties de Sherlock. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que son ami était bouleversé et qu'il devait le réconforter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Sherlock ? »

Il plaça une main chaleureuse sur la bosse de son dos, sentant les os saillants de sa colonne vertébrale sous le fin coton. C'était étrange et ses doigts tremblèrent.

« Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux me parler, je suis ton ami. »

« Va-t-en, John », gémit douloureusement Sherlock, tentant de repousser la main du médecin. « Je sais que tu ne veux plus continuer notre arrangement maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. » Il resta là pendant un moment, attendant le départ de John, mais il ne bougea pas et Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Il sortit sa tête de sous les couvertures avec prudence. Qu'attendait John ?

Oh. Oh. Mon. Dieu. John fixait le mur, bouche bée, ses yeux dans le vague. Ses sentiments. Les sentiments de Sherlock. Sa respiration se fit rapide, haletante et il déglutit avec difficulté. Sherlock avait des sentiments pour lui... Nom de Dieu. Le rêve. Il avait rêvé de lui. C'était lui qui... le vrai John, oh putain, il a dit ''le vrai John'' lors de son réveil, parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il le touchait vraiment lui et non une extension imaginaire de ma personne. C'était lui qu'il touchait dans ses rêves. Merde. Oh putain de bordel de merde. Sherlock rêvait de faire l'amour avec lui.

Sherlock Holmes avait des sentiments pour John Watson.

John faisait de l'hyperventilation à présent. Il se força à reprendre contenance, à se calmer, à respirer par le nez, à cligner des yeux et à arrêter de planter ses ongles dans le matelas. Il parvint enfin à tourner ses yeux en direction de son colocataire et sentit une déchirure de culpabilité. Sherlock le dévisageait inlassablement, une profonde agonie gravée sur son visage pâle. Les lèvres de John se pincèrent. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et pendant un instant, il prit le temps de porter le deuil. Car la simplicité de leur amitié était perdue, ainsi que leur trois mois de sommeil doux, pur, immaculé. Et pour finir, il fit le deuil de l'innocence de Sherlock. Parce que lorsque le détective se roula à nouveau en boule, John ferma les yeux et il sut. Il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Sherlock, regarde-moi. »

Sherlock secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il allait partir en courant. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Sûrement que la piraterie était une option très tentante à présent. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas aussi grandiose que dans ses rêves d'enfant, mais ce serait bien mieux que ça. Moins douloureux que le silence pesant qu'allait représenter sa vie à présent.

« Tu n'as pas à y songer, John. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi... gentil ». Il ressentit tant de chagrin en prononçant ce dernier mot. Il savait que toutes les paroles qui allaient suivre ne seraient là que pour lui éviter de se sentir trop misérable. « Tu peux aller dans ton lit. » Je serais parti lorsque tu te réveilleras.

« Je suis très bien dans ce lit ».

La voix de John était plus stable. Le chevrotement avait disparu. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il se lécha les lèvres, régulant à nouveau sa respiration, sa poitrine le soulevant et s'abaissant avec difficulté. C'était de la folie. C'était totalement dingue. C'était... parfait. Oui, c'était parfait, rien au monde ne lui avait jamais paru plus parfait. C'était Sherlock, et il le désirait. Et dire que John avait passé trois mois à partager le lit de cet homme, sans jamais oser l'attirer contre lui, changer leur relation pour toujours... Et maintenant que cette envie était suspendue entre eux, vacillante, John ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre dans tout l'univers qu'il désirait plus de Sherlock Holmes, abandonné entre ses bras, criant son nom. Bien sûr que ça allait arriver, ça devait arriver. John ne put étouffer le fou rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'était qu'un abruti aveugle et il avait fallu qu'un sociopathe entre dans sa vie pour lui faire voir la lumière.

« Sherlock, regarde-moi, tout de suite, » gronda-t-il. Il passa sa main sur le flan de Sherlock saisissant son coude.

Tout le corps du détective tremblait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement éluder ce qui venait de se passer et que John commençait à s'énerver. L'atmosphère dans la chambre avait changé. Elle était étouffante. Sherlock sentit la main de son ami saisir son coude et leva lentement la tête.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix déchirée.

Sherlock ne savait s'il pourrait supporter la vue de ce beau visage, de ces lèvres à la forme tentatrice, de ce nez adorable, de ces yeux profonds et ardents... Mais, alors que son regard plongea dans le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller, de supplier.

« S'il te plaît John, ne pourrait-on pas tout oublier ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je ne veux pas... s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas m'enfuir et devenir un abruti de pirate, je veux juste être avec toi... ».

John ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il entendit le mot ''pirate'', mais il la referma, secouant la tête. Il se pencha sur la frêle silhouette de son meilleur ami, s'approchant, ses doigts se refermant autour de son coude, le poussant contre le matelas, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et John sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Sherlock se contentait de le fixer, empli de chagrin et effrayé, enfoui dans le doux cocon de son lit, ses boucles brunes retombant sur son front. Ses membres étaient amorphes, étalés sans vie sur le matelas, ses clavicules visibles et pâles, son long cou fin exposé telle une invitation... et le cœur de John commença à marteler contre sa cage thoracique quand il se pencha au-dessus de lui, dissimulant les traits sculptés et son si beau visage aux rayons de la lune.

« Non, Sherlock, nous ne pouvons pas oublier », souffla-t-il.

John aima avec ferveur la façon dont Sherlock frissonna lorsque son souffle chaud vint caresser son visage.

« Tout du moins, je ne peux pas. Mon cerveau n'est pas un disque dur, Sherlock. C'est un bon vieil agenda, avec un système dont les données ne sont jamais nettoyées et qui accumule toujours plus d'informations jusqu'à ce qu'il déborde. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de toi Sherlock, tous ces putains de fichiers explosent. »

Et avant que l'esprit de John ne puisse le pousser à s'arrêter, il se pencha une dernière fois, sa jambe droite se glissant entre les cuisses du détective, ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Et John embrassa Sherlock.

Le détective fut perplexe quand le médecin le poussa à s'allonger sur le dos, horrifié quand il lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier, choqué quand la jambe de John entra en contact avec son entrejambe et enfin, incroyablement excité lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Sherlock n'avait jamais échangé de baiser avant. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de John, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses larges épaules, serrant cet homme étrange contre lui. Sherlock désirait sentir chaque parcelle du corps du médecin, il le voulait nu, sa peau mate se frottant contre la sienne. Mon Dieu, il avait envie de John Watson comme jamais. Son érection était une preuve plutôt évidente de cet état de fait.

John gémit contre les lèvres closes et souples de Sherlock alors qu'il sentit le contact d'un membre palpitant contre sa cuisse. Il émit un léger coup de rein, impressionné par sa propre réaction on ne peut plus enthousiaste face à l'ardeur de Sherlock. Tout son corps tremblait, brûlant, d'insidieuses flammes léchant son bas ventre alors qu'il enlaçait l'unique homme au monde sans lequel il ne pourrait pas vivre. John se redressa un instant, plongeant dans ces yeux aux pupilles dilatées, puis sourit, caressant le nez de Sherlock à l'aide du sien.

« Tout va bien », souffla-t-il, « Bouge tes lèvres contre les miennes, Sherlock. » Merde. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé auparavant. John fut frappé par cette révélation. Il haleta, plongeant à nouveau pour dévorer ces lèvres aussi douces que des pétales de roses.

Sherlock fit ce que John lui avait confié, bougeant sa bouche en osmose avec la sienne. Il était ébloui par ce que le contact avec ces belles lèvres lui faisaient ressentir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point elles étaient délicieuses. Sherlock se frotta contre la jambe de John. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il désirait plus de friction. Le détective laissa échapper un gémissement, ses mains parcourant le torse de John, s'attardant pour caresser ses muscles tendus. Sa langue était cajolée par celle du médecin et il y vit une invitation pour l'insérer dans sa bouche, en découvrant chaque parcelle.

John sentit tout le sang de ses joues dévaler soudainement plus au sud et il eut le souffle coupé lorsque la langue de Sherlock curieuse, vint timidement s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

« Mon D...Mmfps... », cria-t-il, se laissant emporter par cet incroyable baiser. Il frissonna des pieds à la tête lorsque les mains de Sherlock, qui exploraient son torse nu, se rejoignirent dans son dos, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Le détective commençait à mouvoir contre sa hanche, son érection, brûlante et dure. John pouvait deviner sa forme à travers le fin coton de son boxer et cela lui donna l'envie folle d'arracher leurs sous-vêtements respectifs pour les mener à la jouissance par la simple friction de leur membre. Il étouffa un nouveau cri et doucement, avec une ivresse avide, il commença à frotter son intimité désespérée contre le bassin saillant qui s'étalait sous lui.

Tout l'air contenu dans les poumons de Sherlock sembla disparaître soudain lorsqu'il sentit le roulement des hanches de John tout contre lui.

« … encore ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, dévorant la nuque du médecin, léchant, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous le boxer de John et s'ancraient à ses fesses fermes.

« Oh... John, je veux encore plus. »

Il se pressa contre John, ôtant ses mains de ses sous-vêtements pour tenter d'ôter son propre tee-shirt. Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, ni ce qui était supposé se passer ensuite. Il ignorait quand il aurait possédé assez de John pour en être rassasié. Peut-être n'y arriverait-il jamais, tout ce dont Sherlock était certain, c'était qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient inextricablement ancrés l'un à l'autre.

Sa tête tournait. John se tendit violemment lorsque les mains du détective se perdirent dans son boxer, caressant, serrant, explorant la peau charnue de son postérieur. Il laissa échapper un grondement guttural, inclinant la tête, laissant à Sherlock le loisir de dévorer la peau de son cou. Il n'aurait pas du faire cela. John prit une grande inspiration à travers ses dents, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh ouiiiii... »

Sa nuque avait toujours été bien trop sensible, il le savait, était conscient de l'effet que cela lui faisait, mais pourtant... John accentua la force de ses coups de reins, changeant la position de ses hanches pour que leurs deux membres entrent en collision. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force alors que Sherlock ôtait les mains de son boxer pour presque arracher son tee-shirt et l'envoyer s'écraser sur le mur voisin. Les yeux de John cillèrent et son corps s'affaissa, une vague de plaisir explosant derrière ses paupières, rebondissant sur son crâne, quand Sherlock le supplia.

Le médecin s'allongea totalement sur ce corps pâle qui se présentait sous lui, torse contre torse, leurs tétons se frôlant, provoquant un gémissement de la part du détective. John embrassa à nouveau cette bouche haletante.

« Plus, Sherlock ? » susurra-t-il avec ardeur, abusant de ce membre qui palpitait contre lui à l'aide du sien. Le détective rejeta vivement sa tête en arrière, à bout de souffle. « Plus ? Tu en veux vraiment plus ? »

Sherlock gémit et accentua encore plus la friction de leur deux bas ventre. Il éprouvait plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Jamais, même dans ses plus audacieux rêves, il n'avait imaginé à quel point cela serait bon.

« Oui ! », souffla-t-il contre la bouche de John, sentant son érection tressaillir d'anticipation. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire John ? » demanda Sherlock, caressant le flan du médecin sur toute sa longueur, posant une suite de baiser sur sa mâchoire. « Où est ce que je... ». Le détective laissa échapper une petite plainte désespérée lorsqu'il sentit la main de John sur sa peau.

Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois pathétique et d'implorant dans les gémissements haletants de Sherlock. Il était perdu et John... et bien, John n'avait jamais été avec un homme auparavant, mais il savait très bien comment se satisfaire lui-même, il pouvait donc certainement utiliser une technique semblable sur le détective. Son esprit bouillonnait, tout son corps hurlait, son sang pulsait furieusement et il commençait à sentir quelque chose... un picotement, montant le long de ses entrailles, dansant au niveau de ses terminaisons nerveuses, se répandant entre ses jambes. Son bas ventre se contracta et il s'arracha au corps tremblant de Sherlock. Il baissa les yeux sur lui dans la pénombre, hors d'haleine.

« Sherlock... »  _Fuck_. Il devait lui demander. C'était le premier baiser de Sherlock, son premier... tout. John pouvait presque goûter son désir d'aller plus loin sur sa peau, il pouvait le sentir comme un lien physique qui les reliait l'un à l'autre, l'enveloppant, le pressant à se saisir de ce corps et de le faire sien jusqu'à ce que Sherlock oublie tout, les différents types de cendre de tabac, les variétés de parfums... et même son propre nom. Mais...

« Sherlock. Jusqu'où... veux-tu aller ? ». Sa voix était rauque et basse.

Le cœur du détective battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, tellement fort que John pouvait certainement l'entendre. Le froid l'envahit dès l'instant où le médecin s'éloigna de lui, le rendant désespéré de l'avoir à nouveau contre lui. Sherlock s'assit et s'approcha de John, l'attirant par les hanches jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le détective plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John et approcha leur visage au point qu'ils s'embrassaient presque.

« Je veux que nous allions aussi loin que possible. Une chose est certaine, je ne veux pas m'arrêter ici. Mon Dieu John, je veux te posséder tout entier », souffla-t-il, essayant d'éluder la pensée qu'il devait profiter un maximum de John avant que le soleil ne se lève et que le médecin ne reprenne ses esprits. Avant que Sherlock Holmes ne se transforme en citrouille et que John ne veuille plus de lui.

« Je », il embrassa le nez du médecin, « veux », il embrassa sa lèvre supérieure, « te », il embrassa le bas de sa bouche, « faire », il embrassa son menton, « passionnément », il embrassa son cou, « l'amour ».

John savait qu'il aurait du s'indigner. Il avait assumé qu'il serait celui qui ferait l'amour à Sherlock. Mais... pourquoi pas ? Il avait plus d'expérience, il était... hétéro. En quelque sorte. Peut-être. Pas sûr. Il aurait du être celui qui le ferait sien, lui faisant perdre la tête sous ses coups de reins, transformant ce Sherlock pur et vierge en un amas de membre gémissants, le suppliant, brisant toutes les défenses de ce sociopathe de détective consultant. Mais... Les lèvres de Sherlock voyagèrent le long de son cou et John se cambra, incapable de contrôler son envie, un désir ardent l'engloutissant. Il laissa ses doigts descendre sur le torse imberbe du détective, finissant leur course sur son entrejambe, taquinant son membre à travers le tissu de son pyjama. Il soupira lorsqu'une bouche tentatrice vint mordre le lobe de son oreille, le léchant. John se cambra à nouveau et quelque chose en lui céda. Juste cette fois. C'était la première fois de Sherlock...  _juste cette fois_.

« Attends ici », souffla-t-il d'une voix grave et, avec un effort surhumain, il rampa hors du lit, son érection douloureusement enflée. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il fut dans sa chambre en deux secondes. Poussant la porte, les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et chercha... chercha...

Sherlock cligna des yeux face à la disparition soudaine de John. Que faisait-il ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Le détective se mordit la lèvre, posant une main curieuse entre ses jambes dans un geste qu'il esquissait pour la première fois. Sherlock ne s'était jamais masturbé, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Il savait que beaucoup de monde à Scotland Yard pensait qu'il prenait son pied sur les scènes de crimes, jouissant même face à des images de cadavres, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais, même vaguement, associé le mot ''sexe'' à sa propre personne. Pas avant aujourd'hui. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de faire l'amour avec John. Sherlock ne savait que vaguement comment y parvenir, mais il savait qu'il y parviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

John augmenta la rapidité de ses pas à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre de Sherlock, ses mains serrant une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il se félicita mentalement de sa libido hyperactive, car aujourd'hui, il était paré, même au beau milieu de la nuit... Son corps était comme léché de flammes lorsqu'il grimpa à nouveau dans le lit et vit que Sherlock l'y attendait.

Le détective était accroupi, la respiration haletante, ruisselant de sueur, brillant, pâle. Il tendit sa main en direction de John et le docteur ne perdit pas une seconde. Saisissant ses doigts, il les guida jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, l'intimant à continuer seul. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Sherlock avec tendresse.

« Vas-y. »

Le détective fit alors disparaître le dernier rempart qui se dressait encore entre lui et un John totalement nu. Sherlock sentit son cœur faire un bond incroyable lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois le sexe de John. Il posa ses lèvres juste au-dessus de cette ligne de poils blonds qui devenait plus épaisse à mesure qu'elle descendait de son nombril. Sherlock leva les yeux vers le médecin, sentant l'extrémité de son membre brûlant contre la peau nue de son ventre. Le détective incita John à s'allonger sur le dos puis ôta son propre pyjama avant de grimper sur lui. Sherlock sentit qu'il aurait du se sentir embarrassé de se retrouver uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, mais lorsqu'il vit la façon dont John regardait son érection, dont la forme était on ne peut plus visible à travers le tissus noir qui entourait ses hanches fines, tout ce qu'il put éprouver fut une immense excitation et un petit peu de fierté, surtout lorsque John se lécha les lèvres. Sherlock sourit et embrassa le torse du médecin. Il jeta ensuite un œil à la bouteille de lubrifiant que John tenait toujours en main. D'un geste empli d'appréhension, il la prit. Le détective était sûr à 90% de savoir comment s'en servir.

« Oui...ahhh... », John s'agita sous son amant, ses yeux parcourant le corps nu de Sherlock avant de s'arrêter sur son boxer si serré, mais surtout sur cette bosse si tentante. L'une des mains du détective voyageait sur son corps alors que ses yeux considéraient la bouteille avec curiosité. Il l'approcha de son visage afin de lire l'étiquette. John haleta lorsque des doigts chauds vinrent se perdre dans la toison de poils blonds qui surmontait son intimité. Il se cambra, sa colonne vertébrale s'élevant au dessus du matelas.

« Putain... Euh... Juste là, Sherlock... Oh  _merde_... ». Il avait du mal à former une phrase cohérente maintenant que la main du détective commençait à caresser son membre d'un geste ferme, sans même s'en rendre compte, le faisant gémir.

« Sherlock, tu n'as pas besoin de lire les instructions », réussit-il enfin à dire, la frustration vibrant dans sa voix. « Juste... Donne-moi ça. » John s'assit, lui prit la bouteille des mains et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement expert du pouce.

Sherlock suivit ses mouvements, attentif, et le médecin pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner, mémoriser, apprendre. Il en versa une généreuse quantité dans sa paume et, après un moment d'incrédulité face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, John prit une grande inspiration et tendit son autre main jusqu'à saisir l'élastique du boxer de Sherlock. Il le lui ôta, libérant un sexe long, rouge, humide, palpitant. Son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique et John se sentit saliver. Merde, c'était nouveau. Il déglutit, prenant sur lui pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, puis, doucement, John renferma sa main humide autour de l'érection de Sherlock, capturant ses yeux pour ne plus les quitter.

Le détective laissa échapper un gémissement sonore lorsque la main froide de John toucha son membre. « Putain, John », laissa-t-il échapper, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant. Sherlock ne pouvait plus fermer la bouche, il ne cessait de gémir, laissant échapper de petits soupirs de plaisir lorsque John fit voyager ses doigts le long de son érection brûlante, la caressant. Ses yeux en roulèrent presque jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. C'était... C'était... « John ! »

« Oh mon Dieu... » John ne pouvait trouver d'autres mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentit lorsque Sherlock commença à mouvoir ses hanches, allant et venant au creux de sa main humide. Ces gestes furent au début doux, puis devinrent plus rapides, plus erratiques, sa tête rejetée en arrière révélant sa longue gorge pâle. Il fut tellement beau à cet instant que John en eut le souffle coupé. Juste cette fois, pensa-t-il tout en gémissant. Le médecin changea l'angle de ses propres hanches, se pressant désespérément contre le matelas, esquisse de ce désir incompréhensible qui montait au creux de ses reins.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens », demanda John, d'une voix rauque. Pour souligner ses mots, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'extrémité de la hampe dressée de Sherlock, resserrant son étreinte au niveau de cette fente charnelle avec laquelle il joua impunément, sentant son amant se cambrer violemment contre lui.

« C'est... ahhhhhh. Oh mon Dieu, John. Je n'avais jamais ressen... hnnnngg. » Il humecta ses lèvres asséchées et baissa les yeux vers le médecin, qui prévoyait de percer le matelas s'il continuait ainsi.

Sherlock se pencha sur lui, caressant brièvement sa joue avant de descendre sa main le long de son cou pour finir sa course en frôlant l'un des tétons érigés de John. A cet instant, le détective remarqua que son amant frissonna. Il commença donc à s'amuser avec ce petit bouton de chair, ondulant lentement des hanches, sentant un plaisir inconnu ronger ses entrailles. Mais Sherlock avait besoin de plus.

« John... »

Il poussa le médecin à basculer sur le dos tout en le dévisageant, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Sherlock avait besoin de plus, mais il ne voulait pas blesser John. Il mena donc sa main vide jusqu'à l'entrejambe du médecin pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne glisse doucement ses caresses plus bas, passant ses bijoux de famille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. A cet instant, Sherlock cessa presque de respirer. C'était... il était certain que c'était exactement ce qu'il était supposé faire. Le détective fit appel à un souvenir lointain, une conversation surprise au hasard dans un bar gay où il était venu enquêter. Il devait s'assurer que John était bien préparé.

Le médecin se crispa au moment même où les longs doigts de son amant frôlèrent son intimité. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et... pour la première fois, John avait peur de faire l'amour. Il retint son souffle, tous les muscles de son corps de figeant d'un commun accord. Ce fut là que ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sherlock. John tenta de sourire, de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait le toucher, l'explorer... mais il était carrément terrifié. Il incita donc le détective à lui donner sa main, tremblant.

« Donne... tes doigts. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de très mauvais. Il ôta donc sa main du postérieur de John pour la lui tendre. Le détective voulait absolument que son amant prenne le plus de plaisir possible.

La bouteille de lubrifiant réapparu et John ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment lorsqu'une étincelle de compréhension brilla alors dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il fit couler l'huile le long des doigts graciles du détective. Comme sa personne dans son entier, ils étaient magnifiques, fins et brillants alors que John les recouvrait de liquide. Sherlock les fit glisser les uns contre les autres, fasciné. Le souffle du médecin commençait à devenir haletant. Il ne pouvait plus déglutir, sa gorge était trop sèche. Comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se retrouver ici ? Il aurait pu être entrain de se faire une petite rouquine à cet instant précis... Mais au lieu de cela, il était allongé dans ce lit, une érection extrêmement douloureuse reposant contre son bas ventre, tout son corps tremblant, ses cuisses grandes ouvertes et tout ça pour qui ? Sherlock Holmes ! John se crispa quelque peu lorsque son amant disparut soudain de son champ de vision, sa langue venant bientôt suçoter ses tétons. Sherlock apprenait vite, il avait déjà assimilé l'une de ses zones érogène. Écartant davantage les jambes, il ne cessait ne se répéter... Juste cette fois... Juste cette fois... Juste cette fois... Des doigts humides vinrent alors à nouveau effleurer son intimité et cette fois, John soupira :

« Sherlock...vas-y, mais un à la fois. »

Le détective obéit aux instructions de John, insérant doucement un doigt en lui, appréciant l'étroitesse de son intimité. Il y voyagea avec curiosité, allant toujours plus loin, se pressant contre les douces et chaudes parois du corps du médecin. Il sentit John bouger contre lui, juste un peu et il laissa échapper le souffle soulagé qu'il avait retenu. Puis, vint l'assaut du second doigt et il entendit John gémir bruyamment. Sherlock arrêta son geste pour le dévisager, inquiet à l'idée d'être allé trop vite.

« Est-ce que... je dois ralentir ? »

« Oh que non. » Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas bien, c'était... oh putain de putain de putain de putain... John dut user de toutes ses forces mentales pour ne pas perdre la tête et s'empaler lui-même sur ces longs doigts. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer... il ne savait pas que cela serait si bon. Les yeux du médecin étaient grands ouverts, écarquillés et il fixait le plafond, tous les muscles de son ventre crispés, ses cuisses tendues, ses doigts de pieds repliées. Son érection palpitait entre ses jambes, humide et avide. John prit une inspiration laborieuse, ses yeux évitant délibérément ceux de l'homme qui était accroupi entre ses cuisses, lui faisant perdre pied à l'aide de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder parce qu'il était à un cheveu de la jouissance et que cela était purement prodigieux. John ouvrit la bouche, un gémissement puissant et rauque s'en échappant, fermant les yeux face à cette agression charnelle. Les doigts de Sherlock accentuèrent la cadence et il écarta un peu plus ses jambes, un plaisir brut envahissant son être tout entier, plus intense qu'il n'en avait ressenti de toute sa vie.

« Oh... mmm. Hhnn... Sh... Sh... eeerlock... c'est... tellement... bon... »

Sherlock eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir lorsqu'il entendit la suite incohérente de soupirs et de mots qui s'échappa des lèvres de John alors que ses hanches ondulaient pour rencontrer ses doigts.

« John... », souffla le détective en insérant un troisième doigt dans son intimité, le préparant du mieux qu'il put. « Je... Je peux ? S'il te plaît... je... ». Sherlock saisit l'une des mains de John pour la poser contre son entrejambe, essayant d'illustrer ses paroles rendues décousues par la frustration. Il désirait, non, il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur de John, le plus vite possible. Sherlock ressentait le besoin ardent de s'immerger dans ce corps brûlant.

John ne put répondre que par d'intenses gémissements, lui exprimant son assentiment à l'aide d'une ultime caresse le long de son érection, avant de la relâcher pour changer de position sur le lit. Il reposait à présent sur ses genoux et ses coudes, présentant ainsi son intimité dévoilée à Sherlock. Le médecin tremblait de manière incontrôlable, haletant comme jamais. La perte de ses doigts fantastiques qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles le conduit à grogner de frustration, pressant sa chute de rein délaissée contre l'entrejambe de Sherlock, impatient qu'il le fasse totalement sien. John écarta davantage les cuisses, s'offrant complètement, encore étonné par l'intensité des réactions de son propre corps. Il avait besoin de Sherlock, il désirait qu'il s'enfouisse en lui, aspirait à être empli de sa virilité. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Le détective vit John s'abandonner à lui, le suppliant presque de le prendre immédiatement. A cette vue, son esprit se vida. Sherlock s'agenouilla donc derrière lui, ses mains agrippant fermement ses hanches. Avec un long soupir extatique, il s'immergea à l'intérieur de John, pénétrant son intimité jusqu'à la garde. A l'instant même où il fut totalement enfoui en lui, une feu d'artifice éclata à l'intérieur de son crâne. Le détective pouvait voir des étoiles exploser devant ses yeux tant la sensation du corps de John se refermant étroitement sur lui était merveilleuse. Doucement, Sherlock commença à bouger en son sein, augmentant graduellement l'ondulation de ses hanches, se laissant être submergé par la volupté. Le frottement de leur peau entrant en collision remplit l'air, ainsi que leurs gémissements entremêlés alors que leur deux êtres s'imbriquèrent au point qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Sherlock pouvait sentir John mouvoir contre lui, alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus intenses jusqu'à ce que... « Haaaaaaah ! Ahnnnn...J...ohnnn, oh mon Dieu, John! Oh! John! »... il fut terrassé par la jouissance pour la première fois de sa vie. Sherlock n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir, il ne pensait pas être capable de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense. Le détective glissa sa main tremblante entre les jambes de John, saisissant sa hampe délaissée, passant son pouce sur cette petite fente qui en couronnait le sommet, dispersant l'humidité qui y reposait. John se sentait si bien.

C'était totalement et complètement impossible. Le médecin se sentait comme un étranger dans son propre corps, observant depuis un coin sombre de son esprit. Il voyait tout son être prendre le contrôle, agissant de son propre chef, s'élançant à la rencontre de Sherlock, bouillonnant, accompagnant chacun de ses coups de rein d'une ondulation de hanche jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la maîtrise sa voix, des sons proprement indécents s'échappant de ses lèvres, constants, frénétiques. Les émotions étaient vertigineuses, s'écrasant contre lui, s'insinuant dans ses veines telle une vague d'euphorie. Et la douleur des premiers mouvements de Sherlock s'évanouit au cœur de cette extase écumante qu'il ressentait sous les assauts ravageurs du détective. John commença à crier des injures dans son oreiller, ressentant l'orgasme de Sherlock comme s'il était le sien, telle une coulée de lave envahissant les profondeurs de son corps.

« Sherlock ! »

Son esprit abandonna tout contrôle. Le détective enroula ses doigts autour de lui, toujours à moitié enfoui en lui, son érection voyageant encore au creux de son intimité et John perdit pied. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Ses muscles bandés à l'extrême, tout son être au bord du gouffre, il explosa soudain dans la main de Sherlock, répandant la preuve de sa jouissance sur les draps propres.

Le détective le sentit atteindre l'orgasme tout contre lui et son entrejambe retrouva soudain tout son enthousiasme. Mais non, il n'allait tout de même pas... Sherlock se retira délicatement et s'écroula sur le lit, attirant John entre ses bras. Il ressentit une vague d'euphorie l'envahir alors que les écumes de sa première jouissance s'évaporaient peu à peu.

« John », il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du médecin, « c'était... », Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir langoureux, « n'est-ce pas ?... tu as aimé ? ». Le détective espérait que John avait éprouvé du plaisir, que cela avait été aussi bon pour lui que pour Sherlock. Il enlaça fermement le corps musclé de John, sentant son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Mon Dieu, comme Sherlock aimait cet homme. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que John l'aimait tout autant... ou au moins juste un peu.

Juste cette fois. Juste cette fois. John respirait profondément contre le torse de Sherlock, son cœur martelant toujours durement contre sa cage thoracique, son esprit commençant tout juste à s'éclaircir. Jamais de toute sa vie, John n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi... incroyablement libérateur et merveilleux. Il fut tenté d'éclater en sanglots, de rester ici, pleurant entre les bras de Sherlock. Il venait tout juste de laisser son colocataire lui faire l'amour, le posséder jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse des cris proprement obscènes et...

John se redressa, s'arrachant lentement à l'étreinte de Sherlock pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. «C'était fantastique, » murmura-t-il.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Sherlock alors qu'il répondait au baiser de John.

« J'en suis heureux », souffla-t-il à lauré de sa bouche rougie. « Oh John... ».

Sherlock ne voulait pas le laisser lui échapper, il semblait tellement bien à ses côtés, leurs corps s'effleurant lascivement. Mais le détective savait que d'un moment à l'autre, il devrait arrêter. Ainsi, avec un soupir désemparé, il relâcha son étreinte afin qu'il puisse se lever s'il le désirait.

« John... ».

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et fronça le nez. Il se savait prêt pour un second round, ou deux, ou même trois, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il allait juste... prendre une douche et s'occuper lui-même de son érection douloureuse. Le détective s'assit et jeta un regard à John, de peur qu'il ne parte, qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre, barricadant la porte pour ne jamais plus en sortir.

« Hein ? »

John se sentait aussi amorphe d'un des puddings de Mme Hudson. Il reposait sur le lit, totalement épuisé, un petit sourire satisfait éclairant son visage. Jamais aucune rouquine fadasse n'arriverait à la cheville de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Je... je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche... ». Sherlock baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe, quelque peu honteux. _Fuck._  Il supposait que cela était du à l'absence totale de sexe dans sa vie.

« Mmh. Oui. » Une douche lui apparut comme la meilleure des idées. Même si dormir était peut-être mieux... John sentit ses paupières tomber alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément entre les couvertures. Bon dieu, comme c'était agréable. Il était crevé, avait mal partout, et... mais où allait donc Sherlock ? John cligna des yeux, jetant un œil à cette haute et mince silhouette qui se levait du lit, ses yeux brillant intensément, son magnifique corps nu et anguleux et... le médecin leva un sourcil. Excité. L'entrejambe de Sherlock était douloureusement tendu. Encore.

Le détective rougit et se détourna, tentant de se cacher. « Je... je reviens », déglutit-il alors qu'il sortait d'un pas rapide.

John le regarda partir, l'image du corps de Sherlock au comble de l'excitation s'immisçant dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Attends-moi ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il se catapulta hors du lit, ses chevilles entortillées dans les draps.

Sherlock courut jusqu'à la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il put, son visage couleur écrevisse. Cela n'allait pas lui arriver à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le battant pendant quelques secondes, avant d'entrer dans la douche d'un pas tremblant pour faire couler l'eau, aussi chaude que possible. Sherlock n'avait absolument aucune expérience concernant toute cette histoire de ''libido hyperactive'' qu'il rencontrait. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il était censé faire l'amour avant que cela ne se calme. De plus, il ne pouvait pas demander à John de l'aider... Le détective se mordit la lèvre et avança sous le jet fumant, refermant le rideau de douche et poussant un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau heurta son corps à fleur de peau. Il faisait face à tant de nouvelles sensations ce soir...

Mince, Sherlock était rapide. Ce n'est pas juste, pensa John alors qu'il trottait après lui, essayant d'étouffer ses éclats de rire et la brûlure qui parcourait le bas de son dos alors qu'il s'échappait de la chambre. Les jambes du détective étaient plus grandes. Comment John pouvait-il rattraper son amant avec de telles échasses ? Ces... magnifiques, fortes, minces, longues jambes... Le médecin secoua sa tête alors qu'il atteignait la salle de bain, hésitant un instant face à la porte close. Il entendit le bruit de la douche démarrer, puis celui des rideaux. John fronça les sourcils. Une main sur la poignée, une pensée s'imposa alors à lui : et si Sherlock ne désirait pas sa compagnie ? Et s'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer ? John se figea, quelque chose de dur et glacial venant serrer sa poitrine. Oh... non. Et si Sherlock était entrain de paniquer ? Et s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait ? Et si... Et si... Le médecin passa une main poisseuse dans ses cheveux, clignant des yeux. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il... merde, il était recouvert de sa propre semence et celle de Sherlock commençait à lui glisser le long des cuisses. Ses joues le brûlèrent. Lorsqu'il lui apparut que le son de l'eau était différent, preuve que le détective s'était avancé dessous, John ferma les yeux. Il pouvait l'imaginer, nu et excité, son corps recouvert de gouttelettes, un halo de buée entourant sa silhouette et l'entrejambe de John enfla soudain. C'était... nouveau. Un petit gémissement lui parut de l'intérieur et la main du médecin tourna la poignée sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Sherlock était adossé contre l'un des murs de la douche, ses jambes l'ancrant au sol, ses doigts de pieds frôlant la paroi d'en face. Une de ses longues mains caressait timidement son érection alors que son autre bras était rejeté derrière lui, s'étalant contre le mur carrelé.

« Oh... John... », gémit-il alors que l'eau glissait le long de son corps, ramenant ses boucles brunes contre son front et sa nuque. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête. John se tenait sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillant, sa main figée sur la poignée. Les lèvres de Sherlock s'entrouvrirent et il tenta de parler, mais il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. John venait juste de le surprendre entrain de se masturber, et peu importe qu'ils venaient juste de faire l'amour, peu importe le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes, cela restait toujours très embarrassant.

John resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de le fixer. Sherlock se touchait sous la douche. Son Sherlock. Le Sherlock qui était normalement glacial et logique, déduction et intelligence. John n'avait jamais vraiment cru à cette façade, il avait su que Sherlock avait un cœur dès leur première rencontre. C'était ses yeux... ils étaient ce qui le trahissait. Il pouvait ne pas parler pendant une journée, sa langue pouvait scinder l'âme d'un homme en deux, son corps ne révélait rien lorsque Sherlock le voulait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas tromper John, pas avec ses yeux, grands et intenses, le fixant avec tant d'honnêteté, tant de confiance. Le cœur du médecin remonta jusque dans sa gorge, s'affolant lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, laissant la porte se refermer sur lui.

« Oh, Sherlock », souffla-t-il, le son de sa voix se perdant presque dans le chuchotement de l'eau qui roulait sur ce corps pâle telle une rivière sensuelle. « Tu es tellement beau. »

Le détective se redressa, il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ce que John dit, il ne put le lire que trop bien sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se stoppa presque et il put entendre un tintement dans ses oreilles. Il était beau ? LUI... Sherlock fronça les sourcils et il sentit son corps trembler. Il espérait que John ne devine rien de son trouble. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où on lui avait dit qu'il était beau. Peut-être même n'était-ce jamais arrivé. Les mots les plus souvent utilisées pour le décrire étaient ''monstre'', ''anormal'', et ''psychopathe'' et ce dernier le faisait renifler dédaigneusement à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

« John, pourquoi ? Je... ». Il se stoppa et s'adossa complètement contre le mur, laissant sa tête reposer sur la surface froide. Il avait tellement envie de John. Lentement, très doucement, il tendit un bras en direction du médecin qui se tenait toujours à côté de la porte close, couvert de sueur et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Sherlock lui fit un signe du doigt pour l'intimer à le rejoindre.

« Oui », murmura John, trébuchant presque dans sa hâte de grimper dans la douche avec son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque l'eau brûlante heurta son dos glacé. Il s'en éloigna pour se retrouver pressé contre le corps tremblant de Sherlock. John se retint à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber, ses mains calleuses caressant sa peau et pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, haletant, les yeux de l'un plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

La caresse du corps nu et humide de John contre le sien fut presque trop intense pour Sherlock. Avec un sourire, il se pencha sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce baiser envoya une décharge le long de la colonne vertébrale du détective et il serra John contre lui à l'étouffer, ses bras se perdant dans son dos. Deux mains pâles descendirent le long de la chute de rein de John pour caresser ses fesses fermes. Sherlock enfonça ses ongles dans la chair douce, suscitant un gémissement affamé de la part de John.

« J'ai envie de toi », susurra-t-il à l'oreille du médecin, transformant cette évidence en une demande, pour voir s'il était d'accord. Sherlock se pressa contre lui, soulevant presque John du sol.

Fuck. John était déchiré. Il sentait son corps se tendre avec avidité, répondant aux caresses et aux mots du détective, son entrejambe n'en gonflant que davantage... pas si rouillé que ça... et son intimité commença à frémir, tressaillant d'anticipation. John se serra contre Sherlock, ondulant les hanches, son érection venant caresser celle de son amant alors qu'il saisit un de ses tétons bruns entre ses dents, suçant, léchant, titillant, goûtant. Sherlock avait un goût délicieux. Doux. Salé. Pure. Il le dévora, ses mains s'attachant à ses hanches saillantes, mouvant contre les siennes, gémissant. Mais lorsqu'un long doigt se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'antre de son intimité, explorant, John sursauta et le repoussa. Son corps ne désirait peut-être que ça, mais les effets de leurs précédents ébats se faisaient douloureusement sentir. Il saisit les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes.

« Sherlock... Sherlock, je veux tenter quelque chose, tu me fais confiance ? »

Le détective laissa échapper une plainte silencieuse lorsque John saisit sa main exploratrice, le stoppant. Mais ensuite, il plongea dans ses yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tout, il ferait tout pour John Watson. Il n'existait rien ni personne en ce monde en qui il ait plus confiance que ce satané médecin.

Merci mon Dieu. John soupira, posant son front contre la poitrine de Sherlock, respirant profondément. Dans cette position, il pouvait voir cette longue et tentatrice érection qui s'élevait fièrement d'une masse de boucles brunes et pour la seconde fois de la nuit, John observa le sexe de Sherlock. Et il recommença à saliver. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir sous la force du désir et, y succombant, il se laissa glisser sur le sol mouillé, s'agenouillant devant le corps offert de son amant. John était à présent nez à nez avec ce membre magnifique. Il se lécha les lèvres, levant la tête, ses yeux longeant le torse de Sherlock pour arriver à son visage, sa propre érection palpitant furieusement à la vue de ses yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Le détective déglutit. Il avait bien une idée de ce que John était en train de faire et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était... tout sauf hygiénique. Sherlock n'avait jamais compris l'utilité d'une telle action, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être agréable, que ce soit pour celui qui recevait comme à celui qui prodiguait la caresse buccale. Mais, à l'instant où John leva les yeux vers lui, Sherlock sentit son souffle s'accélérer, tout son corps se tendant en avant.

« John ? »

« Oui, Sherlock ? »

John reporta son attention sur l'entrejambe de son amant et refusa de prendre le temps de réfléchir aux raisons qui poussaient tout son corps à réclamer ce qu'il allait faire, ou à pourquoi sa respiration était celle d'un coureur de marathon, ou à l'origine du tremblement de ses mains qu'il posa sur les cuisses de Sherlock afin de les stabiliser. Il ne pouvait pas penser à tout cela à présent. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Car maintenant... John darda sa langue et la passa doucement sur le sommet de la hampe de Sherlock, y récupérant quelques gouttes salées. Il commença à haleter, frottant son nez contre cette extrémité rougis, puis se pencha pour l'enfouir dans ses boucles brunes. Elles étaient épaisses, douces et humides et John commença à goûter la peau brûlante et enflée, suçant, la faisant rouler dans sa bouche. Il gémit. Sa propre excitation monta d'un cran lorsqu'il sentit les frissons qui parcoururent le corps de Sherlock. « Mmmmmmm... » Ses paupières cillèrent alors que ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin de long de ce membre tendu et palpitant.

« Ohhhh Joohhhnnnn ! » Cria Sherlock, plaquant ses mains contre les parois de la douche pour ne pas défaillir alors que la langue de John lui faisait subir milles délices. Il retira tout ce qu'il avait pu penser auparavant, tous préjugés, tout scepticisme précédemment énoncés. Tout son corps se cambra, les mains de John s'accrochant à ses hanches alors qu'il le prenait en entier dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent quand John ronronna contre sa chair à vif. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Sherlock tenta de rester immobile, mais il ne put empêcher ses hanches d'onduler légèrement. C'était trop intense, trop fort, trop bon. Le détective saisit les cheveux de John, laissant ses doigts se perdre entre ses mèches humides, tirant dessus, gémissant et marmonnant des paroles incohérentes. Il était incapable de former une pensée qui ait le moindre sens. Profondément ancrée au creux de ses entrailles, Sherlock put sentir cette étrange sensation l'envahir à nouveau. Il voulut repousser John, il ne voulait pas se répandre sur le visage de son colocataire.

« John. Arrête. Je... je vais...ooohh mon Dieuuu ! »

John grogna de mécontentement puis enserra sa chute de hanche, le forçant à rester où il était. Certainement pas, il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant. Pas quand Sherlock perdait totalement pied et que John en était la cause. Il sourit diaboliquement, ses dents effleurant doucement une veine courant le long du membre du détective. Glissant une main autour de sa base, il se concentra sur le sommet, suçant cette tête rougit, ronde et sensible. Sherlock commença à produire ces sons merveilleux, ceux qu'il avait laissés échapper lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. John ouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Le détective se retenait au mur, les muscles de ses bras bandés à l'extrême, ses yeux à moitié fermés alors qu'il avait la tête baissé en direction de médecin qui s'occupait de lui. John poussa un profond soupir. Il aspira avec avidité, mordant peut-être un petit peu trop fort cette extrémité alors qu'il glissait une main entre ses jambes, commençant à se caresser, ses jambes abandonnées sur le sol glissant.

« Viens, Sherlock », gronda John, sa gorge sèche alors que le détective essayait désespérément de se contenir pour ne pas s'enfouir de lui-même au creux de la bouche de John. « Viens dans ma bouche Sherlock, prends-la. »

Les yeux du détective roulèrent derrière ses paupières. John lui donnait la permission de... de... à cette simple idée, la tête de Sherlock explosa. '' prends-la ''. Oh OUI. Il donna un coup de rein désespéré, s'enfouissant tout entier dans l'antre chaude de cette bouche offerte, répondant au désir du médecin. Il se laissa aller, abandonnant toute barrière, comme le voulait John. Il allait et venait en lui, sa langue essayant de le caresser... c'était trop intense. Sherlock abusa de ses lèvres, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que, dans un cri sonore, il rende les armes, se retenant aux épaules de John. Se répandant dans cette bouche infernale, le détective s'écroula contre le mur, respirant bruyamment. Ses jambes tremblaient, faibles, tout son corps lascif comme si on venait de le réduire en bouillit. Sherlock se laissa glisser sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au même niveau que John qui se caressait avec passion. Il se pressa contre lui et repoussa gentiment ses mains. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire... Sherlock saisit le membre du médecin et commença à le caresser, le chatouillant sur toute sa longueur avant d'y enrouler ses doigts, le serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire, passant son pouce sur l'extrémité, jouant avec le frein. Sherlock sourit lorsqu'il entendit John soupirer de plaisir.

« Sherlock... ». John rejeta sa tête en arrière, le goût opiacé de la semence du détective lui brûlant toujours la gorge. Soulevant ses hanches, il commença à bouger au creux de cette main chaude et humide qui, malgré son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine, lui faisait voir des étoiles. John poussa un cri où plaisir et douleur se mêlaient alors que Sherlock tourmentait son érection, ses gestes trop durs, violents, si intenses que ses entrailles commencèrent à s'enflammer d'extase, une vague ardente prenant possession de lui des pieds à la tête. Une évidence le heurta soudainement au moment où l'étreinte de Sherlock s'intensifia, l'enserrant, le torturant alors que son autre main se saisit sans ménagement de ses bijoux de famille. Il aimait ça. Il adorait cette douleur, cette brutalité, frôler l'agonie jusqu'à ce que des cris désespères ne soient arrachés à sa cage thoracique. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était sentir son corps s'abandonner, ses yeux grands ouverts. Bouche bée, John poussa un hurlement alors que le plaisir le submergeait, incapable de quitter des yeux le visage fasciné et béat de Sherlock. Cette vague de jouissance l'engloutit pendant de longues secondes, bien plus longtemps que la première fois, alors que ses hanches ne cessaient d'onduler, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se laisse glisser sur le sol, recouvert des traces de son orgasme. John resta ainsi sans bouger, laissant l'eau à présent froide le nettoyer. Les doigts de Sherlock passèrent dans ses cheveux.

Le détective fixa John, ébahi alors qu'il reposait au fond de la douche. Il pouvait sentir la semence du médecin disparaître doucement de ses mains, de son ventre, de ses jambes, mais tout cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était John, son beau John, son magnifique John, son étonnant John. Délicatement, il glissa ses bras sous son corps épuisé, le soulevant pour qu'il repose contre lui.

« John, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sherlock, léchant ses lèvres, baissant les yeux vers le visage chiffonné de John. Il le sentit frissonner quelque peu et réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Mince. Le détective attira John contre sa poitrine et, avec un effort non négligeable, il se mit debout, portant le médecin à bout de bras. Il allait prendre soin de lui.

John se sentit décoller du sol, puis être conduit hors de la salle de bain telle une jeune mariée rougissante. Il tenta de protester, levant un bras amorphe pour s'arracher à l'étreinte de Sherlock. C'était profondément humiliant. Mais... il grogna, toujours complètement terrassé par son orgasme écrasant et laissa donc Sherlock le porter jusqu'à son lit. John ronchonna en découvrant dans quel état ils avaient mis ce dernier. Il était sans dessus-dessous et portait les preuves de leurs ébats. Il fronça le nez.

« C'est bien notre vaine, on vient juste de se laver », murmura-t-il doucement.

Sherlock rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire aux mots de John. Il le déposa gentiment dans son fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Bouge pas », ordonna-t-il, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts pour forcer le médecin à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vais m'occuper de tout, reste là et sois sage. » Il se pencha sur lui pour poser un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser pour courir hors de la chambre.

John resta assit, écoutant le boucan que faisait Sherlock à l'étage. Il cherchait de nouveaux draps. Le médecin posa les yeux sur le placard qui reposait dans le coin, contenant toujours cette abjecte expérience et il leva un sourcil, se frappant le front avec un grognement. Il changea de position dans le fauteuil, soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il jeta un œil réprobateur au lit, comme si tout cela était sa faute. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas. Cela n'avait certainement pas été l'idée de John. Non, il n'y était pour rien si Sherlock l'avait embrassé, l'avait touché, l'avait fait frémir... Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il lui avait offert son intimité afin qu'il lui fasse passionnément l'amour, s'il l'avait suivit sous la douche pour finir agenouillé devant lui, prenant son sexe entre ses lèvres, ce membre si doux, brûlant, délicieux, remarquable, qui lui donnait envie de se pencher en avant afin qu'il le ravisse, encore et encore et...

« Putain, je suis gay », souffla-t-il dans l'obscurité, les pas de Sherlock retentissant dans l'escalier.

Le détective réapparut dans sa chambre, un tas de drap frais et de serviettes sèches entre les bras. Il laissa tomber les couvertures sur le sol et accourut vers John, posant un linge autour de ses épaules et commença à le sécher avec des gestes frénétiques. Une fois que Sherlock jugea qu'il était assez réchauffé, qu'il ne frissonnerait plus à cause de l'air frais de leur appartement, il alla récupérer les draps pour refaire le lit, jetant sans arrêt des regards par-dessus son épaule en direction de John. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Sherlock lui tourna le dos.

« Sherlock... ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai mal nul part, je vais bien. »

Le détective le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés et secoua sa tête humide. Sans dire un mot, il prit à nouveau John dans ses bras et tira les couvertures pour l'y déposer ensuite amoureusement.

« Du thé, tu voudrais que j'aille faire chauffer de l'eau ? » Demanda-t-il, remontant les draps jusqu'au menton de John, s'assurant qu'il était confortablement installé, lui accordant un sourire en coin.

« Non, merci. » Gay. Il l'était sans doute. Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer pendant si longtemps ? Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures, mais une main fraîche contre sa joue le ramena sur terre, dans leur appartement... à Sherlock. Oh. Sherlock. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il fit face au détective et ses yeux étincelants, son sourire timide et son esprit étonnant et John sentit une vague de soulagement le saisir. Il n'était pas gay, pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'un autre homme dans sa vie. Mais il désirait Sherlock. Il... il était amoureux de Sherlock.

« Et puis merde... » murmura-t-il, réclamant un baiser.

Le détective l'embrassa timidement, une de ses mains reposant entre ses mèches blondes.

« Tu ne quitteras pas ce lit de toute la journée, compris ? »

Sherlock le fixa avec un air coquin, s'allongeant légèrement contre la poitrine de John. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet, il avait peur que son amant décide que de coucher avec un homme, avec Sherlock était bien trop étrange. Mais à l'instant où il le vit sourire, il sut que tout irait bien.

« Maintenant », le détective se redressa et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de John. « Ferme les yeux, je reviens tout de suite... je dois juste me sécher un peu. » Il frissonna et jeta un regard autour de lui. En fait... peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se lever pour ça. Seuls ses cheveux étaient encore humides à présent.

« Je dois aller travailler ».

Mais John ne mit pas vraiment beaucoup de poids dans ses paroles, car, au moment où Sherlock grimpa sur lui sans un mot, le médecin se mordit la lèvre, le sommeil envahissant ses sens. Après tout, il allait avoir mal partout... cela pouvait compter comme un jour de congés maladie, non ? Il roula sur le côté, son dos pressé contre le torse de Sherlock et partit à la recherche du bras du détective afin de le ramener contre lui et le nicher au creux de sa poitrine. La main de Sherlock était étalée contre son cœur. John prit une profonde inspiration, baillant.

« Enfin, on verra. »

Sherlock sourit contre la nuque de John. « Oh que non, tu prends ta journée. Tu vas rester allongé dans ce lit que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Le médecin était presque endormi. Le souffle de Sherlock frôlait les petits cheveux de sa nuque et il pouvait sentir sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser contre lui. Son cœur s'affola contre ces longs doigts refermés et pendant un long moment, ils demeurèrent silencieux. John déglutit. Tout avait changé, absolument tout. Sherlock était muet contre lui, mais il pouvait sentir la tension qu'il refrénait dans ses bras qui l'enlaçaient. Au delà de la vallée de l'épuisement, la voix de John apparut comme grave et profonde dans les ténèbres.

« Sherlock ? »

Le détective souleva les couvertures, gardant une distance calculée entre eux.

« Chuuutt. » Il caressa à nouveau les cheveux de John puis enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. « Dors, John Watson ». Sherlock sourit joyeusement, fixant son dos, observant le rythme de sa respiration qui faisait mouvoir ses muscles dans la semi obscurité. Quelque part, un oiseau gazouilla. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, l'aube approchait et il se réveillerait aux côtés de John comme il l'avait fait depuis ces trois derniers mois, sauf que maintenant, il pourrait se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser pour commencer la journée.

John entendit à peine les paroles de Sherlock. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devrait toujours lui raconter des histoires à propos de l'Afghanistan afin de le border ou si à présent ils allaient tout simplement faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. A cet instant... cela lui apparut comme l'option la plus probable. Il se laissa donc envahir par le sommeil, serrant toujours les doigts de Sherlock contre sa poitrine.

Le détective se colla enfin à lui, leurs deux corps pressés de la tête aux pieds. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que John était sien, que tous ses rêves s'étaient réalisés. Une petite partie de lui susurra que s'il s'endormait, il se réveillerait et réaliserait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais il la fit taire. Laissant son pouce caresser la main de John, Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur du médecin. Le serrant plus fort contre lui, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, ayant hâte de débuter une nouvelle journée et d'inlassablement se réveiller aux côtés de John.

**FIN**

 


End file.
